No soy tu juguete
by Rosalie C
Summary: Escapé de ellos, cansada de ser un juguete. Odié a los Cullen y a los Hale.Ahora me han encontrado, no quiero volver a ser maltratada. ¡No digais que habeis cambiado! gente como vosotros nunca cambia. Alejaos de mi sobretodo tu, Edward Cullen!
1. Chapter 1

**¡No soy tu juguete!**

Introducción

La gente dice cambiar, a pesar de que nos ha causado un gran daño, no creen que alejarse sea mejor para nosotros hasta que se dan cuenta del daño que nos han causado, y eso ocurre solamente cuando es demasiado tarde.

* * *

Supongo que no he sido la única que ha pasado por esta situación. Pero que no sea la única no significa que haya sido más fácil haberlo superado.

Fui cobarde, porque la única manera de superarlo fue irme. Escapar de ellos.

* * *

Había vivido siempre con mi padre Charlie, en un pueblo perdido de la mano de dios: Forks. Mis padres se habían divorciado poco después de yo nacer, Renée; mi madre quería vivir la vida, algo alejado de los pensamientos de mi tranquilo padre. Por lo que ella se fue, y prácticamente nos abandonó.

Digo prácticamente, porque semana si semana no, Renée me había mandado una carta, siempre con el mismo final: "Te echa de menos, tu madre" –claro esta, las leí en cuanto aprendí a mis 3 años- Al principio mi comprensión era nula, por lo que Charlie siempre me decía que "mamá" me quería, pero que no podía venir. A parte de sus cartas también estaban sus llamadas telefónicas. Cuando era pequeña me parecía hablar con una extraña, poco después esa sensación me fue abandonando.

Aunque no crecí con una figura materna a mi lado, siempre sentí un poco a la madre alocada que tenía al otro lado del país.

A mis doce años entré a la pubertad, un tema difícil para Charlie. Mi madre ya me había avisado los cambios que debía sufrir mi cuerpo, y en ese momento deseé estar con ella, amaba a Charlie, pero era incomodo tener esas charlas con él, por lo que decidí que era un etapa que me gustaría pasar con mi madre. Y no dudé en decírselo. Ella aceptó gustosa. Charlie, aceptó reacio y estuvo de acuerdo en que le visitara todas las vacaciones. Él no era muy dado a expresar sentimientos, por lo que en cuanto me marché de Phoenix se dedicó totalmente a su trabajo, y así un año después consiguió el ascenso a jefe de policía.

Durante mi primer año en Arizona me di cuenta de que había conocido a mi madre a través de sus cartas, ella se desvivía por mí, aun así era muy poco madura y la mayor parte del tiempo parecía ser yo mayor que ella.

El paso al instituto no fue difícil, me adapté rápido y me convertí en la empollona, realmente apenas estudiaba pero mi sobresaliente siempre estaba ahí. Forks es demasiado pequeño, por lo que eso de las clases sociales jamás ha existido, pero en Phoenix pronto estuve catalogada como una rata de biblioteca, lo que minimizó mis probabilidades de tener amigos. Solo hice dos, los mejores que tuve: Carl y Rick. Ambos si que eran empollones de verdad, pero eran las mejores personas en todo el instituto. Mi calvario empezó a partir de mediados de mi segundo año de instituto.

Llegaron ellos. Los Cullen, y los Hale. Niños ricos hijos de papi y mami. Por su extraña belleza siendo tan jóvenes se hicieron populares en tan solo cuestión de segundos. Eran los mejores en todo, los más simpáticos, los más guapos, encandilaban a todos, incluida a mí. Pero no olvidemos que en aquel entonces yo tan solo era una rata de biblioteca y ellos los populares.

¡Vamos no es tan difícil! 1+1 siempre es dos. Ellos debían mantener su reputación de populares, todo el mundo lo sabía. Y ello implicaba molestar a los menos agraciados, a los más raros, a los empollones, a las ratas. A mí. Me eligieron, ellos eran cinco, yo una. Toda la atención era para mí: Bella Swan. Aprendí que ellos eran las personas más hipócritas que había en todo el condado.

No eran amables, no eran buenos, eran gamberros con dinero, eran desagradables y muy hipócritas, y no solo me eligieron a mi para pasar el rato y conservar su titulo en el instituto, me eligieron para hacerme daño, porque eso era lo que más les gustaba, les gustaba hacerme daño porque les divertía. Cuando no estaban conmigo su mirada era apagada y aburrida, aprendí a ver eso.

A mis trece años y medio de vida una cosa pasó a ser lo más destacado de mi vida, algo que vivía día a día, algo que todos sabían y que nadie evitaba: Booling.

Carl y Rick fueron mi apoyo en esa época, pero ellos no podían hacer mucho más, y yo no les dejaba, no quería que nadie más viviera lo que yo estaba viviendo.

Aguanté hasta los quince años, se superaron en lo último que me hicieron… ya no necesitaba a mi madre, más bien era algo contrario, y el tiempo que pasaba en forks en las vacaciones era un alivio. Decidí irme. Decir adiós a todos mis calvarios, y creo que fue lo mejor que había echo en toda mi vida. Recé para que cuando yo me fuera ellos no molestaran a ninguno de mis dos amigos. ¿Qué iban hacer ellos ahora que su juguete se iba?

* * *

Holaaa!! he dejado esto demasiado abandonado, hoy se me ocurrió esta loca historia, espero que les guste y me dejen reww!!!!

^_^ Acepto criticas y opiniones!!

nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

**No soy tu juguete**

**Capítulo 2**

**BPOV  
**

Me desperté temprano, demasiado diría yo, la madrugada aún estaba presente, y sabía que no podría volver a caer en sueño profundo, no cuando acababa de despertar de una pesadilla. Las gotas de sudor aún resbalaban por mi frente, hacía años que no tenía pesadillas de ese tipo. El techo de mi habitación fue lo único que divisé en horas. Me quedé quieta, evitando recordar, temblando de vez en cuando. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad cuando sentí a Charlie levantarse y aún más cuando mi despertador sonó por fin.

Mi rutina de cada día era ducharme, desayunar y poco después salir de casa. A Los 16 años Charlie me había regalado una vieja camioneta, pero murió un año después. Si no hubiera estado en tan mal estado se podría haber vendido a un coleccionista de coches antiguos, era una reliquia, mi vieja reliquia que Charlie me hizo desechar –aun le guardo rencor por ello-.

Cada día iba caminando al Instituto, "amigos" se habían ofrecido a ir a buscarme cada día. Me había negado rotundamente, no era agradable que Mike o Tyler me hablaran en los cinco minutos de cambio de clase, iba a ser agradable los 10 minutos de mi casa al Instituto.

Quedaban seis meses para acabar el curso e ir a la Universidad, quería estudiar literatura en Darmotuh, pero aun no era seguro.

Tardé poco en llegar, había más movimiento de lo normal.

-¡Bella!

-Hola, Ángela. ¿Qué pasa?

-Alumnos nuevos creo.-dijo ella pasando del tema, Ángela era una chica delgada y un poco más alta que yo, era tímida y tranquila, por eso me caía bien. Me pareció raro que llegaran a mitad de curso pero lo dejé pasar.

-Te veo en el almuerzo.-dijo mi amiga despidiéndose. Entré en la clase de literatura y me senté, siempre al lado de la ventana y al final del todo.

-Espero que todos tengáis el ensayo terminado. Hoy era el último día.-empezó el señor Coop nada más entrar en la clase. Empezó a hablar de las características que debía de tener un ensayo cuando entró un chico, supuse que era nuevo. Las novedades nunca me han ido, por lo que me entretuve mirando los árboles mecerse por el fuerte viento, era raro que aún no lloviera. Sentí que la silla de al lado se movía, le miré asombrada. ¿Se tenía que sentar a mi lado? Pero ese pensamiento se borró en cuanto le vi.

-Hola....-susurró. Era hermoso, tenía el pelo rubio un poco largo y unos suaves ojos azules y bondadosos, sus facciones eran marcadas, se veía esbelto y musculoso.

-Ho-hola-contesté con dificultad.

-Me llamo Jasper Hale.-me quedé quieta mirándole, sus ojos de repente me parecieron fríos e indiferentes, mi mundo se congeló, y mis miedos volvieron a mí. Recogí mis cosas y –aunque parezca mentira- salí a velocidad de la luz sin tropezarme con nada ante la mirada atónita de todos. No paré de correr hasta llegar al aparcamiento.

Mi pesadilla había vuelto para perseguirme.

Si él estaba aquí los otros también, siempre iban juntos, llegaron juntos la última vez, ésta vez no tenía porque ser diferente. Me di cuenta de que temblaba. La hora acabó demasiado rápido, recé para que en mi próxima clase no me encontrara con ninguno de ellos. Para mi suerte en las clases que siguieron no me los encontré.

Llegué al comedor con Ángela a mi lado.

-¿Estas segura de que son ellos?.-preguntó susurrando, asentí. Ojalá fuera solo una pesadilla y me despertara en pocos segundos. Pero esos segundos no llegaron. Ángela, junto a Jacob Black mi mejor amigo eran los únicos que sabían mi historia. Me senté de espaldas a la puerta.

-Tranquila, Bella, ellos no tienen porque saber quien eres. Además aquí no pueden hacerte nada.-intenté sonreírle en agradecimiento pero seguramente me salió una mueca porque suspiró.

-Parece como si esto fuera una pesadilla que me persigue.-susurré. Me miró con tristeza, comimos en silencio, ella en su mundo y yo en el miedo escondiendo mis tembleques.

-¡Hola!.-dijo una voz de soprano, sentándose al lado de Ángela, me miró interesada. Miré a mi amiga asustada. –Me llamo Alice Cullen, soy nueva y presiento que seremos amigas.-dijo casi sin respirar.

-Presientes mal, Cullen.-dijo mi amiga con desprecio y fríamente, me cogió del brazo y me sacó de allí. Me sorprendió que Ángela fuera capaz de actuar así. Dejamos a todo el comedor viéndonos y a Alice sentada en nuestra mesa sola.

Parecía que Ángela tuviera intenciones de marcharse pues casi llegamos al límite del aparcamiento.

-¡Vosotras dos!.-nos llamó una voz femenina, me paré en seco, sin embargo mi amiga quiso seguir caminando. La paré. Me miró interrogante.

-No puedo huir siempre, y menos ahora en mi terreno.-le susurré nerviosa, pero decidida. Me giré esperando encontrarme con Alice y su amiga, pero allí parados estaban todos. Todos igual de elegantes, igual de guapos.

-Que derecho te da a tratar así a Alice.-siguió diciendo la chica, rubia, altiva, hermosa. Rosalíe Hale.

-Pues...-acallé a Ángela.

-Ve a clases.

-Pero...

-Mi terreno, ¿Recuerdas?-intenté sonreír. Asintió y se fue.

-¿Ahora te haces la valiente?.-¿Qué les digo? Tomé aire.

-Creo que ha estado mal el comportamiento.-dije con voz tranquila, pero fría. Y era cierto, no teníamos derecho a tratar a la gente como si fueran nada. Alice se veía triste pero en cuanto lo dije sonrío.-Pero no pediré disculpas.-La sonrisa se borró. Rosalíe dio un paso hacía delante pero al que interpreté como Emmet le agarró del brazo.

-Déjalo, Rosalíe, la gente así no tiene remedio.-habló por primera vez una voz aterciopelada, le miré asombrada, una voz preciosa, un dueño macabro, el peor de todos: Edward Cullen.

-¿No tengo remedio Edward?.-dije con odio. Me miró sorprendido pero lo ocultó rápidamente.-¿Y tu si?

-¿De que estas hablando?.-su voz taladró mi corazón. Jasper tenía la voz suave y grave.

-Tratasteis a una adolescente como quisisteis, convertisteis su vida en un infierno.-sus rostros se iban poniendo cada vez más pálidos-Rompisteis el significado de adolescencia feliz.

-Cállate, no sabes de que estas hablando, ni siquiera sabes si de lo que te has enterado es verdad.-soltó Rosalíe.

-Ahora Alice, ¿Crees que puedes reclamarme mi comportamiento? No ha estado bien, pues me he comportado como vosotros.

-He dicho que te calles.-susurró con fuerza Rosalíe.

-Solo quiero que os alejéis de mí, de mis amigos, no puedo echaros del lugar...

-Exacto, no puedes.

-Rose... calla.-susurró flojito Emmet.

-¿Cómo sabes que es verdad todo lo que has dicho?-volvió a hablar Jasper.

-Porque lo sabían todos.-caminé hacía las clases.- Y nadie hacía nada. Y porque soy Bella Swan.- supe que no se moverían. Y no supe porque mis lagrimas no paraban de caer.

Flash Back

Un delgado brazo pasó por encima de mis hombros, me estremecí.

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de vestir tan mal, Isi?.-preguntó con su voz de soprano cantarinamente. Me encogí de hombros –Contéstame.

-No tengo más ropa...-susurré.

-Me estas mintiendo.-quitó el brazo de encima de mis hombros y tironeo de mi manga. Me quejé suavemente.-No, así no queda bien.-me cogió de la otra maga y tironeo hasta rasgarme un poco mi camiseta. Me aparté de ella. Me miró con furia.

-Llamaré a Jasper si no paras.-las lagrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas, tenía miedo de esa pequeña duende diabólica.

-Lo siento, Alice.-me miró buscando algo. Sacó de su mochila pintura, sabía lo que venía a continuación. Me la tiró con "arte" sobre mi camiseta. Sonrió mientras yo me quedaba estática.

-Muy bien, ahora si, ya puedes irte.-caminé hacía las clases. Alguien me empujó y me tiró al suelo. Dolió.

-No te me cruces en el camino, Swan.-dijo Edward riéndose de mí.

¿Por qué no hacía nada? ¿Por qué le importaba tanto que Alice llamara a Jasper?

Fin flash Back

-¿Ha ido todo bien?.-leí que decía el papel que me mando Ángela en clase de biología. Asentí y le regalé una sonrisa. No aparecieron en el resto del día. Llegué a casa agotada, demasiadas emociones. Lo que quedaba de día me lo pasé en mi habitación contemplando mi ya tan conocido techo. Presentí que no sería la ultima noche que me quedaría contemplándolo.

* * *

**AlicePOV**

Llegamos a casa en cuestión de minutos. Esme nos miró ceñuda en cuanto cruzamos los cinco el umbral de nuestra gran casa.

-¿Qué se supone que hacéis aquí jovencitos?.-preguntó ella. Edward subió las escaleras que llevaban a su cuarto de dos en dos. Esme cambió su mirada enfadada por una de preocupación. Las lagrimas que había intentado retener empezaron a caer por mis mejillas de nuevo. Jasper me llevó al sillón de la sala de estar. Los otros detrás de mi, Esme atónita y preocupada se sentó en el sofá junto a Emmet.

-¿Qué ha ido mal, cariño?

-Nada...-susurré. ¡Malditas lágrimas! ¿Qué derecho tenía yo a llorar?

-Ella vive aquí.-susurró Emmet. Esme pareció confundida al principio pero empezó a comprender.

-¿E-ella? ¿Isabella?.-asentimos. Se quedó callada, pero en su mirada pude ver su decepción. Nosotros la decepcionamos años atrás, pero nos perdonó.

Cuando vi a esas dos chicas tímidas lo presentí, presentí que íbamos a ser amigas, y yo nunca me he equivocado con mis presentimientos. Pero no, una de ellas me había tratado fríamente, no pensé que me dolería tanto. En cuanto me quedé sola, Rose salió a defenderme. Las siguió, cada cosa que decía ayudaba a que la culpa que no me había abandonado nunca inundara más mi corazón.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?.-le pregunté a mi madre. No me quiso mirar al principio, eso dolió, pero luego levantó la mirada triste y preocupada. Ella nunca me dejaría de querer igual que Jasper.

-Nada, hija. Ahora no podéis hacer nada, el daño ya esta hecho, solo manteneos alejados de ella.

-Tengo miedo.-hablé. Pero hablé por todos porque presentía que todos sentían lo mismo, ella había dejado de ser una niña igual que nosotros, ahora ella era una mujer.

-Yo también, Alice. Yo también.-dijo Esme antes de irse.

* * *

**EDPOV**

¿Por qué aquí? ¿Por qué te he vuelto a encontrar? No me has dejado solo en años, y ahora vuelves de nuevo. Aunque siempre he sido yo el que ha ido a ti, tu siempre has estado ahí.

¡Maldita sea, Bella! Te empeñas en hacerme daño, te empeñas en que te haga daño.

¿Por qué has vuelto a aparecer? Quiero que sigas siendo una niña, una niña que no me infunde miedo.

¿Por qué Bella? ¿Por qué te dañé?

Tengo miedo.

¿Por qué sigues mirando igual a Jasper?

* * *

_Lo sientooooo por tardar tanto...  
_

_Pero es que no estaba inspirada, he tenido examenes, deberes, deberes y examenes._

_Ahora mismo sufro un colapso nada más pensar en mi examen de física. TT_

_Gracias por los RR. Acepto críticas y demás! Siempre que sean razonables y que respeten a la persona._

_See u_


	3. Chapter 3

**No soy tu juguete**

_Capitulo 3_

**Bella Pov**

Una semana ha pasado desde que los Cullen y Hale se presentaron en el Instituto. Habían levantado miradas y admiraciones de todo el alumnado, incluso Ángela a veces los miraba atontada, a pesar de que los detestara por lo que me hicieron.

Al contrario de lo que pensaba ellos no habían llamado la atención intencionadamente, más bien parecían querer pasar desapercibidos. Compartía clase con Jasper y a pesar de ser mi compañero de pupitre jamás nos dirigíamos la mirada ni tan solo una palabra. Me sentía frustrada cada vez que se sentaba a mi lado, pues mi corazón saltaba como cuando era una niña, y en esos momentos me sentía como hace años, asustada, miedica e ignorante a lo que sentía dentro de mí.

En literatura teniendo la esperanza de que ese día mi compañero hubiese decidido no asistir empecé a rallar mi cuaderno. Me entretuve hasta que el profesor llegó. Entonces vi una nota sobre mi mesa. ¿Cuándo había llegado ahí?

"_Alice lo siento muchísimo"_ una letra pulcra y definida, levanté la vista encontrándome con mi compañero. ¿Por qué diantre era tan silencioso? Ni siquiera me enteré cuando entró a clase. No podía creer lo que ponía en la nota. Quizás era una nueva estrategia para volver a humillarme. Alice lo siente... intenté imaginarme su cara arrepentida, no pude.

"_No puedo imaginarme a ese diablo arrepentido" _leí mi nota y enseguida la taché. Entonces me di cuenta. Él había dicho Alice, solo ella, solo ese pequeño diablo. ¿Él no se arrepentía? Los demás tampoco, Edward...

Reí sarcásticamente en mi interior, Edward jamás se arrepentiría, él no tenía corazón. Sin darme cuenta la clase terminó. Recogí todas mis cosas y salí. Ángela debería estar esperándome en educación física.

-Isabella.-susurró una voz suave. Me giré encontrándome con mi compañero de pupitre.-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-Tengo prisa.-seguí andando, entonces me tomó del brazo. Me quedé quieta. Otra vez no...

**Flash Back**

-A donde crees que vas.- su mano aunque juvenil me cogió del brazo y me estampó contra la pared.

-Yo... lo siento...-las lagrimas amenazaban con caer de nuevo por mis mejillas.

-Nunca, me has escuchado, nunca le vuelvas a hablar de ese modo a Alice.-Apretó la mano, seguramente me saldría un morado, asentí con miedo. Eran contadas las veces en que él era protagonista de mis pesadillas. Pese a ello lo seguía admirando.

-Espero que esto no tenga que repetirse.-me soltó con asco.

**Fin flashback**

-Lo siento...-susurró soltándome, su voz me trajo de vuelta al mundo real.-No te conocía, Bella. Me dejé llevar por proteger a los míos, no fue cuando demasiado tarde me di cuenta de que los malos éramos nosotros y no tu. Pensaba que tu eras quien hacía la vida de Alice un infierno.

Le encaré.

-¿Cómo podía ser la vida de Alice un infierno?.-pregunté.-¡Como! ¡Lo teníais todo!

-En cambio tu no tenias nada y eras la persona más feliz. Nos sentíamos vacíos. Yo me refugiaba en mí, pero ellos se escudaban en otras personas. ¿Cómo era posible que no tuvieras nada especial y fueras tan feliz? ¿Cómo es posible que lo tuviéramos todo pero sin ser feliz?

-¿Me estas diciendo que lo hacíais por envidia?.-pregunté incrédula. El asintió avergonzado, arrepentido y decepcionado de si mismo. Casi me lo creí.-La próxima vez que quieras excusarte por ellos, dile a Alice que invente una historia mejor.

-Alice no me ha dicho nada...-frunció el ceño extrañado.

-Alice siempre supo que tu eras mi debilidad.-me miró sorprendido. He hablado de más.-Así que no me vuelvas a hablar si es para mentir.

Corrí tropezándome varias veces hacia educación física.

Entre descanso y descanso le conté a mi amiga todo lo que me había dicho Jasper.

-¿No crees que pueda ser verdad?-preguntó

-¿Tu lo creerías?

-Bueno... has dicho que era bastante convincente.

-Eran todos tan perfectos, Ang no me extrañaría que fueran buenos actores.

-Bella... estas tan cegada de dolor y odio que ahora mismo si te estuviesen diciendo la verdad no les creerías.-fruncí el ceño.-A mi me pasaría lo mismo.

-Y que gano con creerles.

-Perdonarlos.

-Ya los he perdonado.

-No lo has hecho, sino no te molestaría tanto que ellos estuviesen aquí.

-Perdonar no es olvidar.-dije enfadada.

-Perdonar es saber olvidar y comenzar de nuevo.

Las clases restantes pasaron como si nada. Pronto me vi tumbada en mi cama mirando al techo.

-Ángela tiene razón.- quizás hablar en voz alta haría que sus palabras me abrieran los ojos.

Charle no llegaría sino hasta tres horas mas tarde para la cena. Escuché el timbre. Extrañada por no esperar a nadie, bajé las escaleras y abrí la puerta.

Lo primero que vi fue a un demonio tremendamente elegante y guapo apoyado en un volvo plateado mirando el suelo.

-¿Qué diantre...?

-Isabella...-entonces bajé la mirada y me encontré con Alice.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.-pregunté atontada.

-Yo no le pedí a Jasper que fuera...lo dijo de verdad...-levantó la mirada pude ver su arrepentimiento, pero como Ángela me había dicho mi dolor al pasado estaba tan presente en mi que me era imposible saber si Alice mostraba ese arrepentimiento de verdad o era puro teatro.-Todo lo que dijo era verdad...

-No veo que fuera una buena razón.-dije intentando ser cortante sin que se me rompiera la voz. Había conseguido ignorar mis recuerdos y ellos me los traían de vuelta.

-Nada es una buena razón para hacer lo que te hicimos.

-Vaya, al fin coincidimos en algo.-ella ignoró mi sarcasmo.

-Perdóname, perdónanos...no puedo hacer nada para borrar el pasado, pero créeme que si estuviera en mis manos lo haría.

-Alice, no quería recordar todo lo que fue aquello para mí. Que estéis aquí no hace más que asegurarme cada día de lo que viví no fue una pesadilla sino la realidad.-dije evitando su mirada, me encontré con la mirada de Edward. En el pasado había sabido descifrarla bastante bien, furia, rencor, odio, molestia, pocas veces sorprendido. Y quizá una vez lo vi con dolor en la mirada. En cambio ésta estaba vacía. O era yo, quien había perdido la práctica, en parte me gustaba pues eso significaba que me había olvidado de aquel niño entrando a la adolescencia, ya no formaba parte de mi vida, ya no era mi infierno personal.

-Ahora no puedo perdonarte, Alice. Ni a ti, ni a Edward.-pronuncié ese nombre con miedo latente.-Ni a Rosalíe o a Emmet, ni siquiera puedo perdonar a Jasper.-Alice me miró sorprendida. Y entonces la verdad cayó sobre ella. Yo jamás olvidaría. Una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla seguida por otras. ¿Ella de verdad lo sentía?

-Haré lo imposible para que nos perdones...-susurró.

-No puedes hacer nada.-me miró aún más arrepentida.-No está en tus manos...

-Le puedo decir a Edward que...

-Tampoco esta en sus manos.-intenté comprender que pretendía, me parecía una nueva Alice, ella empezó a entender. Bajó la mirada a sus pies.-No puedo perdonaros, no puedo olvidar. No de momento cuando todo este rencor hacía vosotros esta tan presente en mi corazón. Hoy me han abierto los ojos, mi propio rencor y dolor me ciega y no puedo... no sé como olvidar. Como perdonar.

-Todo es nuestra culpa.-dijo la vi seria y decidida.

-Si, es vuestra culpa. Ahora por favor... quiero descansar.-asintió y se fue.

**EdwardPov**

-Nos odia...-dijo Alice limpiándose el rastro de lágrimas de su cara. Esa afirmación no me sorprendió, pero siguió doliendo.

-¿Qué esperabas?-murmuré.

-¿Te rindes? ¿Ya esta?

-No puedo hacer nada.-respondí ante sus preguntas furiosas.

-¡Si que puedes!

-Ya hice demasiado en el pasado. Deja que ella olvide. No volveremos a su vida.

-No podemos cambiar el pasado, pero si el presente.

-Alice... déjalo, por favor.-mi hermana, aunque fueran buenas sus intenciones no hacía mas que cavar en la herida.

-Las personas cambian, nosotros hemos cambiado.- no respondí. Llegamos a casa y subí directamente a mi habitación.

_Hemos cambiado._

Cuando compartíamos curso con Bella, nosotros éramos egoístas. No nos dábamos cuenta del daño que provocábamos en ella como persona, no pensamos dejar una huella tan grande y profunda en ella.

Cuando la veía llorar me molestaba tremendamente. ¡Que débil era! Tampoco era para tanto. Pero después estaba molesto conmigo mismo, si quería llamar su atención así no conseguiría nada. Ella y su mirada soñadora pensando en Jasper. ¡Tenía que pensar en mí!

Más tarde me di cuenta porque cuando pensaba en Jasper ponía esa cara, él jamás la maltrató como lo hicimos nosotros. Solo algunos sustos y todo por defender a mi hermana que en esa época aprendió a mentir muy bien. Bella le era indiferente.

No hay justificación para lo que hicimos.

¿Cómo puedo esperar su perdón? Si todavía yo no me he perdonado. Me quedé dormido en la cama pensando en como había cambiado su rostro, en lo hermosa que se había vuelto.

**Bella Pov**

Ya han pasado tres meses, las vacaciones de navidad habían llegado con rapidez. Desgraciadamente así como llegaron se fueron. Y me vi regresando al instituto.

Respecto a los perfectos, como había decidido llamar los Cullen y Hale no me habían hablado más. Me habían dejado en paz. Quizás habían cambiado.

La mitad del alumnado femenino había sido rechazado por Edward Cullen. Rosalie y Emmet salían juntos. Igual que Jasper y Alice.

Supongo que respecto a la última pareja era de esperarse pues Jasper siempre defendió a Alice. Sentía algo dentro de mí revolverse cuando los veía de la mano, o cuando se iban todos juntos en el espectacular volvo de Jasper.

Literatura pasó entre confusiones. El profesor había dicho algo así como que debíamos hacer un trabajo sobre un libro en parejas. Suerte que me llevaba con alguna gente... suerte hasta que el profesor dijo que las parejas eran las mismas de los pupitres. Fue todo tan confuso, como si fuera un sueño. Irreal.

Oí atontada como Jasper dijo que quería sacarse el trabajo de encima enseguida y que fuera a su casa a hacerlo.

-No puedo ir a tu casa...-me vi diciendo asustada.

-Iré yo a la tuya entonces...-pareció avergonzado. ¿Jasper en casa? Negué rápidamente. Charlie podría ser un problema mayor.

-Olvídalo, iré a tu casa después de clases.

-Sigue el sendero del bosque cuando acaba la carretera de Forks.-asentí, aun me encontraba en las nubes.

¿Por qué me pasa a mí?

* * *

Siento la tardanza! Me estoy poniendo las pilas con todos mis fics, menos con el de Hermana mayor, de SCC, me quedé sin inspiración! TT

Gracias por los RR!!!! =)

_Dedicado a Edward4598_


	4. Chapter 4

No soy tu juguete

Bpov

Con los nervios a flor de piel me dirigí aquella tarde a la casa de los Cullen. Maravillada por el camino que llevaba a su casa me encontré ante una gran casa, casi mansión, era enorme. Reí con ironía, ellos siempre habían tenido de todo. Congelada por la suave lluvia que había caído durante mi largo paseo, toqué el timbre. Me di cuenta de que mi mano temblaba horriblemente, y no solo mi mano sino también todo mi cuerpo, me dije que era por el frío. ¿Por qué nadie abría la puerta? ¿Era otra broma pesada? ¿Otra humillación? Bajé espantada los escalones que me había llevado a la puerta.

-He vuelto a caer...-me susurré en voz alta. ¿Otra pesadilla? ¿Otra vez la misma? Una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla, me sentía humillada y cansada. Ellos habían vuelto a mentir, Alice había montado otro de sus teatros cuando tuvo el descaro de ir a mi casa a suplicar perdón. Me enfadé conmigo misma y di media vuelta.

-¡Espera!.-una voz detuvo mi marcha. Me giré para encontrarme a una mujer de estatura media con el pelo de color acaramelado llamarme. No dije nada.-¿Eres Isabella?.-asentí.-Entra, Jasper te espera.-acabó con voz dulce y amable. Mis pies pesaban horrores, no supe como pude llegar hasta ella.-Yo soy, Esme Cullen.-sonrió ella, asentí apenas sin salir de mi ensoñación. ¿Estaba cayendo aún más hondo? ¿Qué tipo de humillación era esa?-Pero si estás temblando.-dijo asombrada. Intenté esconder el temblor de mis manos encubriéndolas con mi abrigo. Pareció desilusionada ante mi silencio, pero no pude hacer más.-El cuarto de Jasper esta subiendo las escaleras, segunda puerta a la derecha.

-Gracias...-murmuré. No me fijé por donde iba, solo sé que al final estuve arriba de unas escaleras. Parecía un sueño, había una niebla que cubría mi mente, estaba asustada lo reconozco, pensaba que aquel sueño en cualquier momento se convertiría en la ya tan conocida pesadilla.-Segunda puerta a la derecha..-susurré dando unos toques.

-Adelante.-me dijo su voz. Entré. Era un cuarto muy amplio con una cama de matrimonio bien hecha, de color azul claro y luminosa, en una de las paredes había una estantería grande a rebosar de libros, un escritorio amplio bajo una ventana con un ordenador enorme.-Hola.-dijo.

-Hola.-mi voz salió pastosa.

-Siento que Esme haya tardado tanto en abrir la puerta, es una casa muy grande.-asentí.-Siéntate. Dijo sacando una silla. Me senté. Se hizo un silencio de lo más incomodo. Jasper minimizó unas paginas de Internet.-Sácate el abrigo te va a dar calor.-volví a asentir y me lo saqué lo dejé colgado de la silla.

-Empecemos cuanto antes.-murmuré con voz monótona.

-¿Qué libro prefieres?

-No he mirado la lista.-admití fijándome en su estantería.

-¿Te da igual el libro?.-preguntó curioso, mirando la lista que le profesor nos había dado.

-Si

-Entonces lo escogeremos a suertes.-me hizo gracia que lo quisiese escoger así, yo tenía muy mala suerte.

-Si así lo quieres...-en todo momento intenté evitar mirarle, pero era difícil, sus manos eran grandes, como de luchador sin embargo poseían una elegancia de caballero. Cualquiera en ese momento diría que él era capaz de hacer daño a alguien, era absurdo pensar algo así. Casi sin quererlo mis manos dejaron de temblar.

-Le he puesto un numero a cada libro, va di uno.-dijo serio, pero pude ver un brillo de diversión en sus ojos. ¿Estaba intentando que me relajase?

-¿El siete?

-Oscar Wilde. El retrato de Dorian Gray.-sentenció. Asentí.-Te lo tendrás que leer.

-¿Cómo que me lo tendré que leer?.-pregunté con una ceja alzada.

-¿Cómo quieres hacer el trabajo sino?

-¿Y tu no piensas leértelo?

-Yo ya lo he hecho.-dijo frunciendo el ceño divertido.

-¿Y quien te dice que yo no me lo he leído?.-pregunté a la defensiva. El parecía divertido.-¿Y de que demonios te ríes?.-pregunté enfadada. Eso fue el desencadenante para que empezase a reírse con carcajadas.

-Jamás imagine a Bella Swan tan peleona.-dijo agarrándose el estomago. Claro, la insignificante de Bella Swan no podía tener carácter, pensé agria sin embargo no pude demostrarlo pues casi se me sale una sonrisa al verle a él tan risueño.

-Cállate.-le dije tirando una bola de papel que tenía él encima del escritorio.-Y empecemos con el trabajo. Jasper empezó a hablar del libro y su argumento, yo difería con él en algunas cosas. Y entonces en aquel instante olvidé quien había sido él en mi pasado y una nueva imagen se empezó a formar de él en mi.

-El ideal de la belleza es lo que persigue.

-Es culpa de Lord Harry.-dije yo.

-Tambien es culpa de Dorian.

-Dorian simplemente es inexperto y joven.

-Y no tiene personalidad, si la tuviese no se hubiese dejado llevar por la obsesión de la belleza.

-Tiene personalidad lo que pasa que es ingenuo.-rebatí yo. Y así pasamos la tarde haciendo el ensayo, escribiendo y describiendo situaciones.

Jasper era atento e inteligente, era gentil y amable. No era el Jasper de mi pasado.

Cuando me di cuenta ya me tenía que ir a casa y el trabajo estaba acabado, habíamos trabajado mucho.

-Opino que ha quedado bastante bien.

-opino lo mismo.-dije estirándome en la silla.-Tengo que irme a casa.

-¿Has venido en coche?.-negué.-¿Te han traído?

-He venido caminando.-me miró sorprendido.

-¿Cómo piensas volver a tu casa?

-Caminando.

-Estas loca. Espera abajo yo te llevo en coche.- asentí nerviosa pues su tono no admitía reproche. Salí de la habitación con el abrigo en los brazos, mirando mis pies para no tropezarme me choqué con algo que me empujó. Un perfume me envolvió que me encantó pero a la vez me aterrorizó. ¿Cómo era capaz de saber quien era él?

Me aparté de golpe.

-Lo siento.- dije impulsivamente esperando con los ojos cerrados, ahora venía el insulto.

-No, la culpa es mía.-dijo con voz suave pero fría. Levanté la mirada de golpe, no estaba soñando, Edward Cullen estaba parado a mi lado pasándose una mano por el pelo.-Ten cuidado, no te caigas.-dicho esto despareció escaleras arriba. No me había dado cuenta de que había tercer piso.

Bajé las escaleras alucinando por el comportamiento de Edward.

-Adiós, señora Cullen.-me despedí de la mujer que veía un retrato. Me miró sorprendida y no pude evitar sonrojarme. Me sonrió.

-Llámame Esme, querida.-dijo dulcemente. Asentí. Me hizo un gesto para que me acercara. Ella seguía mirando la foto, eran todos ellos, ella también salía y un hombre muy atractivo la abrazaba. –Perdónalos, Isabella.-mi corazón se estrujó. ¿esa mujer tan maternal y dulce lo sabía y no hizo nada? Se ve que el amor hacia la familia hacía mucho.-Yo no lo sabía si estas pensando en ello. Aquel día, el del hospital.

-Lo recuerdo.-le corté.

-Me enteré ese día, carlisle trabajaba ahí. Y yo estaba demasiado ocupada trabajando, no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa. Todo ellos, se quedaron esa noche. Alice temblaba al final se quedó dormida, te parecerá increíble de creer, pero cada uno de ellos estaba ahí. Esperando tu reacción, cual de ellos más arrepentido.

-Eres su madre.

-Y me decepcioné como tal por ello..-susurró aun mirando la foto.

-Cuando desperté estaba sola.

-Estaban avergonzados.

-Lo siento pero aun no puedo entender que hacían ellos ahí.-dije fría.

-Bella, vámonos.-dijo Jasper bajando la escalera. Mi desconfianza volvió a mi. Asentí y salí detrás de él, el frío me volvió a calar los huesos. Jasper condujo un volvo plateado, era el coche de Edward y estaba impregnado con su fragancia.

-Gracias.-dije después de llegar a casa y pasar todo el camino en silencio.

-Bella, lo que te dijo Esme...

-¿Es verdad?.-evité su mirada antes de bajarme del coche.

-Si.

-No me expliques nada. Hoy no.-me bajé y entré rápidamente a casa. Quería saber las razones de lo que me había dicho la madre de Alice pero no quería saberlo de boca de Jasper.

-Hola papá.

-¿Qué tal tu trabajo?.-preguntó desde el sofá.

-Acabado. Estoy cansada me voy a dormir.

-¿No comes nada? He pedido pizza.

-No, gracias.-le dije subiendo las escaleras.

Aquella noche no soñé nada. Me desperté viendo el techo blanco.

Me sentía nerviosa y temerosa por lo que había decidido hacer ese día.

Charlie ya se había ido al trabajo, me vestí y desayuné. Estaba por marcharme de casa cuando el telefono sonó.

-Por dios... son las 7.30 de la mañana.-murmuré adormilada.-¿Diga?.-contesté.

_-¡Beeeeeeeeeella_!.-me tuve que apartar el teléfono de la oreja.

-¿Jake? ¿Eres tu?

-¿Quién si no?

-¡Son las 7.30! Voy a llegar tarde y tu también.

_-Que más da, la buena Bella se puede permitir llegar tarde._-dijo alegre, me reí con él.

-¿Qué querías?

-¿No puedo saludar a mi mejor amiga?

-No a las 7. 30 de la mañana, que quieres...

-Vale vale... cada día más amargada...

-Jacob...

-El sabado hay una fiesta.

-No pienso ir.

-Vamoooos Bells... van a estar todos, es en la Push. Te echamos de menos, nos has dejado abandonados.

-me lo pensaré, tengo que irme Jake.

-¡Estamos a viernes!

-Lo sé, más tarde te llamo..-corté antes de que empezase a hablar otra vez, era increíble que ese hombre tuviera tanta energía por la mañana. Jacob había sido siempre como un hermano para mí, y todas las hermanas saben que deben evitar a los adolescentes con hormonas revolucionadas como los amigos de Jacob y los míos propios. Eran todos unos personajes, quizá no era tan mala idea ir el sábado a la Push.

Llegué al instituto justo cuando sonó el timbre, con mi siempre torpeza presenté me choqué contra alguien y caí sentada al suelo. Creo que mi trasero ya esta más que inmunizado a las caídas.

-Lo siento.-él me tendió la mano. ¿Por qué siempre me tropezaba con la misma persona? Me levanté sin su ayuda, él evitó mi mirada y guardó su mano en el bolsillo. Se fue.

-Edward.-le llamé. Me miró sorprendido.-¿Puedo hablar contigo a la hora de comer?.-las palabras salieron de mi boca con dificultad y nervios. Asintió con una expresión en la cara que no supe descifrar.

Las clases pasaron más rápidas que de costumbre y pronto estuve esperando en el aparcamiento para ver a Edward.

-Pensaba que hablaríamos en el comedor.-negué con la cabeza, su cercanía me ponía muy nerviosa y aún me daba miedo, pues a pesar de que su voz era suave y no tan imperativa como antes seguía siendo aterciopelada y utilizaba un tono frío que helaba la sangre.

-¿Estuviste en el hospital?

-¿Te lo ha dicho Jasper?

-Me lo estás confirmando.-dije mirándolo por primera vez desde que llegó. Asintió.-Me lo contó tu madre.-dije, él suspiro y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-Es verdad.

-¿Porque?.-evité su mirada.-Sabes bien quienes fueron los causantes.-dije fría.

-Lo sé.-creo que fue mi imaginación porque salió su voz ahogada.-¿Me querías preguntar esto a mí?.-asentí.-¿Porque?

-Porque tu eras la mayor de mis pesadillas, incluso peor que Alice.-era la conversación más difícil que había tenido en mi vida, sentía que en cualquier momento Edward empezaría a humillarme, a insultarme y a tirar mis cosas por el suelo como solía hacer antaño.

-Ya sabes que es verdad. ¿Puedo irme?

-No.

-¿Qué más quieres, Isabella?.-cuando dijo mi nombre los pelos se me pusieron de punta, quise creer que era por el miedo que aun le conservaba. Parecía una pregunta suplicante, como si estuviese sufriendo, reí ante mi imaginación.

-¿Tu no buscas mi perdón?.-no sé porque le pregunte eso, simplemente me salió, él y Rosalie eran los únicos que me habían dejado en paz.

-Se que no lo voy a conseguir.

-¿Por qué estabas ahí? ¿Por qué te quedaste en el hospital?.-cambié de tema. Se hizo un silencio muy largo, me decidí a mirarle de nuevo, y él me miró. Su cara era más elegante y sus ojos verdes se habían oscurecido desde que era pequeño. Era realmente hermoso, malvado y hermoso. Me miró. Y vi toda una verdad en él, en sus ojos, en su expresión que me paró el corazón.

-Porque estaba enamorado de ti.

Fin del cap! Me ha costado bastante pero ya esta aquí

Soy muy feliz con los R&R y con las alertas y fav!

Porfavor no me abandoneis y decidme vuestra opinión


	5. Chapter 5

**No soy tu juguete**

**Capítulo 5  
**

**Bepov**

Edward dio media vuelta y volvió dentro del Instituto. Yo no fui capaz de seguirle...

**EdPov**

Las manos me temblaban cuando me senté con mi familia, las escondí en mis bolsillos aparentando tranquilidad.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?.-preguntó enseguida Rosalíe, a pesar de que mostraba indiferencia pude percibir su curiosidad y preocupación.

-Me ha preguntado porque estuvimos en el hospital.-dije con voz queda. El tiempo que quedaba de la hora de comer lo dediqué a revolver mi comida. El timbre tocó y cada uno se fue a sus clases.

Quedaba poco para que todo esto acabase. Poco más de dos meses y las vacaciones de verano empezarían y después cada uno se iría a la universidad. No volvería a verla, por fin desaparecería de su vida para siempre.

Creí que perdí mi alma cuando era niño e hice sufrir tanto a Bella. Pero a la hora de comer la volví a sentir, la sentí resquebrajarse y llorar de amargura y arrepentimiento.

Cuando le confesé a Bella mi amor pasado ella me había mirado... me había mirado con terror. ¡Dios mío! Cuando vi su expresión antes de que yo dijese nada me quise morir, ella en ese momento no tenía miedo de mí, tenía miedo de lo que yo iba a decir, estaba aterrada.

Las clases pasaron como si yo estuviera en un estado casi vegetal. No me enteré de nada. Incluso fui el último en salir del aula, los pasillos ya estaban desiertos y seguro que mis hermanos deberían estar hartos de esperarme. Salí al aparcamiento, Jasper abrazaba a Alice apoyado en el volvo, Rosalíe y Emmet estaban sentados en una banco hablando, parecían la mar de tranquilos y no enfadados por mi tardanza. Cuando me fui acercando pude ver que algo no estaba bien, Alice parecía preocupada.

-¿Pasa algo?.-pregunté abriendo el coche. Jasper me hizo una seña con la cabeza para que mirara, y fue cuando me di cuenta. El parking estaba desierto, absolutamente desierto, pero ahí donde habíamos hablado Bella y yo estaba su mochila en el suelo. ¿Qué narices hacía ahí? Parecía como si todo el mundo hubiese pasado por encima de ella sin importar nada.

-¿Por qué no la habéis recogido?.-pregunté enfadado.

-Esperábamos a que llegaras.-dijo Emmet a mis espaldas y echó a caminar para recoger la mochila. Entramos en el coche.

-Yo creo que se la ha olvidado.-dijo Rose rompiendo el silencio que se había echo.

-No.-habló Jasper.-Bella es despistada pero no descuidada con sus cosas.-apreté el volante con mis manos, Jasper la conocía más que yo, y podría incluso jurar que Bella había empezado a creer en él. Llegamos a casa rápido, se bajaron del coche.

-¿Qué le dijiste?.-preguntó Alice cuando se hubieron bajado todos.

-La verdad.

-¿Te preguntó eso? ¿No mientes?.-miré a Alice enfadado. Me devolvió la mirada desafiante.

-Me preguntó porque estaba yo.-cerró la puerta y yo me puse en marcha de nuevo. Sabía donde vivía ella. No me había dado cuenta de que había pisado el acelerador, estaba preocupado por ella. Su casa estaba vacía. Me pasé una mano por el pelo, apreté el puente de mi nariz pero nada me quitaba la frustración, golpeé el volante, grité y maldije. Pero por más que me hundía en mis sentimientos ella no aparecía. Decidí volver al instituto.

**BePov.**

Estaba sentada en el suelo frío. La lluvia había empezado y yo no me di cuenta. Me abrazaba a mi misma como si pudiera reconstruir por dentro. Las lagrimas habían parado de caer.

Me sentía mal, me sentía vacía.

"_porque estaba enamorado de ti"_ su voz aterciopelada aún se repetía en mi mente.

Por más que lo intentaba no conseguía entender porque me había dicho eso. ¿Me mentía de nuevo? Había sabido a verdad, lo había visto en sus ojos, pero me sentía incapaz de creerle.

¡Era Edward!

La lluvia había empapado mi cabello y mi ropa, pero no apreciaba nada.

"_porque estaba enamorado de ti"_ Había perdido la confianza en mi misma también y me dolía no parar de analizar a la gente para que se acercara a mí. Siempre estaba pendiente de los movimientos de la gente y a la mínima acción que pudiese hacerme algo siquiera, tomaba la retirada.

Levanté la vista, la lluvia me golpeó con fuerza el rostro, los árboles me tapaban el cielo y me di cuenta de que no sabía como había llegado ahí.

¡Maldita sea Edward!

-Bella.-y su voz volvía a llamarme, me volvería loca. No quería pensar más en mi pasado, no quería recordar. No más... quería nacer de nuevo, no quería ese pasado.

-Bella...-otra vez su voz. Me agarré la cabeza, su voz no salía de mi mente. ¡Quería ser fuerte! Quería ser capaz de olvidar, quería ser capaz de confiar y perdonar. Entonces noté unos brazos que me abrazaban y un aroma diferente al del bosque. Un cuerpo temblando junto al mío, una cuerpo frío y tiritante y una voz muy conocida que pedía perdón. Ojalá no fuera una ilusión, porque a pesar de que me sentía angustiada por la reacción de mi alucinación me sentía bien entre aquel aroma y aquellos brazos. Él seguía susurrando perdones y disculpas.

-El amor es bonito...-susurré. Por un momento pensé que me apretaba más fuerte, mi aparición se calló, pero siguió temblando. –el amor duele, pero no de esta manera, hace daño de lo hermoso que es. Deja huella...

-Lo siento...-murmuró, mi alucinación aflojó su agarre. ¡No! Pensé acercándome a él, déjame sentirme tranquila un momento.

-Deja una huella inolvidable que duele pero es bonito recordar...

-Perdóname Bella... por favor, por favor...-sollozó. Por eso temblaba, él también lloraba.

-No puedo creer que me dijese que me quería si me hizo tanto daño.-hablé para mi misma y cerré los ojos. Su voz me volvió a llamar con urgencia.

-No se perdonar..-susurré con lagrimas en los ojos.

**Emmet Pov**

Rose se había quedado dormida entre mis brazos, ambos habíamos estado hablando y riendo acostados en la cama. Yo era capaz de todo por ella, era mi vida a pesar de tener tan poca edad estaba casi cien por ciento seguro de que ella sería la única mujer en mi vida. Se veía tranquila y su rostro había dejado de tener esa expresión huraña que últimamente la acompañaba, Rosalíe era en extremo orgullosa, y reconocer sus errores le dolía pero le dolía más saber que no se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía estaba mal. Ella siempre había perseguido el ideal de chica perfecta, para mí lo era, incluso con todos defectos.

Los ojos se me cerraban por el cansancio a pesar de no ser más de las 7 de la tarde. La lluvia repiqueteaba contra la ventana, me gustaba ese sonido. Estaba en duermevela cuando escuché el coche de Edward. Le escuché entrar y cerrar la puerta de golpe, subió las escaleras corriendo. Maldito, Edward; mañana me encargaría de molestarle. Escuché como entraba en su habitación.

-¡Alice!.-entonces me puse alerta. Su voz había cambiado parecía cansado y asustado. Alice estaba con Jasper en su cuarto así que lo más probable es que no le hiciera caso.

-¡Maldita sea, Alice! ¡Emmet!.-Está vez me llamó a mí también. Sabía que Edward tenía más confianza con nuestra hermana pequeña pero si me llamaba a mí, significaba que me tenía que levantar. Perezosamente eche a Rose a un lado con cuidado, ella se quejó. Y salí del cuarto, subí hasta la habitación de Edward siguiendo extrañado un rastro de agua. La puerta estaba abierta y Edward estaba arrodillado en el suelo, en la cama había alguien.

Edward murmuraba y podría jurar que lloraba. Asustado me acerqué más. Se me fue el aire de los pulmones.

-¿Q-que mierda has hecho, Edward?.-él me miró y juro que reconocí su mirada, era la misma que había tenido aquel día. Tenía los ojos rojos, hinchados, tristes sin brillo, asustados. –¡Alice!.-grité.-¿Dónde esta cuando se la necesita? ¿Y Esme?

-No está.-Edward tapó a Bella con su manta haciéndola entrar en calor. Era Edward quien más había aprendido de Carlisle sobre cuidados y medicina, pero en ese estado dudo que supiese sumar dos más dos.

-¿Me llamaban?.-preguntó Alice con jasper y cara adormilada.

-Ayúdame.-pidió Edward. Alice se acercó corriendo a la cama, temblorosa tocó a Bella.

-Está ardiendo.-dijo alarmada.-Hay que cambiarle la ropa.-le dijo a mi hermano, fue como si le hubiesen echado un balde de agua fría, parecía aun más tenso.

-C-claro.

-Salid de aquí, me encargo yo.-nos dijo la pequeña duende echándonos, tuve que arrastrar a Edward fuera de la habitación.

-¿¡Que has hecho!?.-dije enfurecido, maldita sea, fue él quien dijo que nos alejáramos, fue él quien nos prohibió volver a hablar con ella.

-Nada.

-¿Y está así por nada?.-agarré a Edward por su chaqueta y lo estampé. Una mano se puso con fuerza sobre mi hombro. Había olvidado a Jasper.

-La encontré en el bosque, estaba lloviendo...-murmuró ausente.-No me reconocía...

-Y supongo que entablaste una alegre conversación con ella.-le espeté.

-No te hace caso.-dijo Jasper, y tenía razón Edward parecía lejano a pesar de haberse sentado en el suelo cerca nuestro.

Furioso bajé por las escaleras y cogí el teléfono.

**BEpov**

Me desperté con la imagen de un techo diferente al mío, no era mi tan conocido techo blanco desgastado, este estaba impoluto y era mucho más grande. ¿dónde estaba? Un olor embriagante me llenaba los sentidos. Supe en ese instante que podría vivir oliendo esa fragancia sin cansarme nunca.

-¿Bella, estás bien?.-me habló una voz amable y apaciguadora, le miré, un hombre me miraba con preocupación, era hermoso y me recordó a Emmet, solo que este hombre tenía mucho menos músculo que Cullen.

-Me duele la cabeza.-dije explicándole el intenso martilleo de mi cabeza. Me tocó la frente. Sonrió.

-La fiebre ya ha pasado, tu padre pasará a buscarte más tarde.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En mi casa, soy el padre de Alice.-en una situación normal me habría echado a temblar y a ponerme histérica, pero simplemente estaba demasiado agotada. Asentí. Miles de preguntas rondaban mi mente y me elejaban de la cama en la que estaba postrada. –Hay alguien que quiere verte.-le miré con súplica, no queria que sus hijos me vieran no en este estado tan vulnerable.

-Tranquila, no dejaré que te haga nada.-dicho esto salió de la habitación.

_Ya había dejado que me hiciesen algo _Pensé con rencor en el pasado. Sentí la puerta abrirse y después cerrarse con cuidado. Y de pronto me encontré con unos ojos verdes mirándome preocupado.

-No fue tu culpa.-dije. Me miró sin comprender y se sentó en el sofá donde había estado sentado su padre, no me di cuenta de que estaba ahí, supongo que hace cinco minutos estaba más aletargada.

-No sé que quieres decir.-dijo, su voz no me pareció tan fría como las otras veces sin embargo seguía teniendo ese toque aterciopelado y tranquilo.

-Da igual. ¿Para que querías verme?

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si.-un silencio nos inundó y de nuevo las preguntas vinieron a mi mente.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-Por que yo te traje.-contestó con simpleza. Solo recordaba el bosque, como había acabado en él, supongo que el frío y la lluvia hicieron que me enfermara. Que escena más dramática.

-No recuerdo mucho.

-Supongo que delirabas, me asusté cuando te encontré.-miró hacia otro lado.-No sabía que hacer así que voté por el puerto seguro, Carlisle es médico.

-Lo sé...gracias.- y ese silencio de nuevo, me concentré en la fragancia.

_Estaba enamorado de ti._

-Una vez.... alguien me dijo que el amor no era amor si no se entregaba.-dije me miró culpable, era tan fácil en ese momento leerle las emociones en ese par de ojos. No parecía el niño que tanto me molestó.

-Lo siento...-murmuró bajando la mirada.

-No puedo creerte, eso no era amor, quizá una obsesión o admiración... no eso no.-hablé.-¿Celos? No sé lo que era, Edward. Pero no era amor.

-Era obvio que no me ibas a creer.-dijo mirándome esta vez. Negué.

-Yo tampoco sé lo que era, tener ganas de verte cada día, que me mirases a mí y no a Jasper...

-Eran celos. Te gustaba ser el centro de atención.-le corté. Sin querer mi tono salió más cortante. Él no siguió hablando. Se levantó.

-Les he dicho a mis hermanos que te dejen en paz, no puedo cambiar el pasado y ya no sé como pedirte perdón.-su voz sonó frustrada y dolida. ¡Estaba cansada de tanto drama!

-No fue tu culpa.-dije antes de que se fuera.-Me caí yo sola por las escaleras, no me empujaste.-dije. Había querido borrar ese recuerdo de mi memoria con tanta fuerza que lo tenía muy borroso y el miedo que les tenía en ese momento cambiaba las imágenes cada vez que pensaba en ello, pero durante mi estado de delirio había recordado que yo misma me había tropezado con mi pie, Alice había estado a mi lado a punto de llorar por mi osada valentía del momento y Edward venia corriendo hacía nosotras cuando notó lo que pasaba, recuerdo que en ese momento él había pegado el típico estirón y me sacaba más de una cabeza, quizá fue el pánico del momento, había descubierto con Alice pero no podía luchar también contra su hermano, lo sentí rozarme cuando yo ya había dado el paso en falso y me tropecé cayéndome por las escaleras. Paré de recordar no quería pensar en lo duro que había sido todo después de eso.

-No. Yo lo vi, tu no lo recuerdas.-se alejó de la puerta y se pasó una mano por el pelo en clase había visto que hacía eso cuando se ponía nervioso.-Yo lo recuerdo todo muy bien...

-Al parecer no tan bien.-dije mirando por la gran ventana. ¿Toda la casa era así de radiante? Volvió a pasarse la mano por el pelo.

-Por primera vez vi que le plantabas cara a Alice, ella estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar. Y Yo me acerqué corriendo, no quería perderme esa faceta tuya. Quizá suene cruel pero estaba expectante y fascinado, pero ella era mi hermana así que fui a abrazarla y...

-Y apenas me rozaste.-acabé yo por él. Me miró sorprendido. Tuve ganas de sonreír, me aguanté.

**Edpov**

Me puse eufórico al ver una sonrisa en sus ojos. A pesar de que la culpa seguía ahí aminoró un poco, nunca quise más que molestarla nunca hacerle daño, a pesar de que le daño que le causé fue psicológico.

Era hora de dejarla descansar se la veía agotada.

-Descansa..-dije dirigiéndome de nuevo a la puerta.

-Edward.-había dicho otra vez mi nombre y eso me puso los pelos de punta.-Enséñame que has cambiado y podré perdonarte, muéstrame quien eres en realidad y podré olvidar.-dijo cerrando los ojos. La euforia me recorrió cada uno de los nervios de mi cuerpo y con un asomo de una sonrisa salí de mi habitación.

* * *

Hasta aquí, este cap es un poco más largo, últimamente tengo muchas cosas que hacer por eso escribo poco.

Gracias de nuevo por todos los Rew me alegran el día, de verdad.

Espero que os guste y como siempre: decidme vuestra opinión..

PD: Estoy trabajando en el próximo capitulo de La costurera, llegará pronto, pero no prometo nada : )


	6. Chapter 6

**No soy tu juguete**

**Cap6**

**Bepov**

En cuanto Charlie me fue a buscar a casa de los Cullen estuve esperando por su sermón. Charlie no era muy dado a las palabras, pese a ello era sobre protector y seguramente estaría enfadado y preocupado. Él sabía toda la historia, pero a lo contrario de lo que me esperaba trató con cortesía a Esme y Carlise Cullen y dejamos atrás su enorme casa. No me dijo nada, solo que descansara. Poco antes de las 6 de la tarde alguien entró en mi habitación interrumpiendo mi entretenida charla con mi techo.

-¿Estabas en casa de los Cullen?.-miré a Jake. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía, y me di cuenta en ese instante de que le había echado muchísimo de menos. Su semblante serio no me gusto, él siempre sonreía a pesar de los problemas.

-¿Te lo ha dicho Charlie?.-él asintió y se acercó a la cama, se sentó en el borde y yo me incorporé para estar más cómoda. Mi padre no tenía un pelo de tonto, pensé con ironía. Había dejado en las manos de Jake todo el problema, sabía que mi amigo influiría más en mi que él mismo. –Te habrá dicho que estuve ahí porque ellos me encontraron.

-Algo comentó.-dijo con despreocupación pero pude ver en sus ojos que su tono mentía.

-Me quedé recordando en el bosque.-dije con voz queda evitando su mirada. El silencio inundó la habitación, mi corazón aquel que parecía latir tan lento desde que conocí a los Cullen retumbaba en mis oídos.

-Pensaba que eso ya no te pasaba. ¿Las pesadillas...?

-Han vuelto, pero no todas las noches.-Jacob se enfureció, se levantó de la cama maldiciendo en voz baja, pude escuchar varias veces el nombre de Edward, Alice y Rosalíe.

-Cámbiate de Instituto.-dijo mirando por la ventana, aun serio.

-No.

-¿¡Por qué!?

-Porque éste es mi hogar.-dije con la voz endurecida.

-Mientras ellos estén aquí sufrirás.

-Puedo con ello.

-¡Maldita sea, Bella!

-No pienso seguir huyendo. Huí una vez y aun así no pude olvidarlos. Jake, sé que no los olvidaré, forman parte de mi vida, son malos recuerdos. Pero no quiero vivir con rencor toda la vida.

-¿¡Los has perdonado!?.-preguntó exaltado mirándome de nuevo.

-Aún no.

-¿Aún? Piensas hacerlo.-afirmó.

-Quiero darles una segunda oportunidad.

-¿Porqué?.-se sentó de nuevo en la cama pasándose una mano por su largo pelo negro. Me quedé callada observándole. Jacob era grande, su espalda era ancha y sus brazos y abdominales trabajados, sus facciones sin embargo eran aún aniñadas. Mi mejor amigo, mi puerto seguro, podía ser a veces demasiado protector y se preocupaba más por mi que yo misma. Sabía que los Cullen no me volverían a hacer nada, tenía miedo, no podía hacer nada contra ello, supongo que es parte del ser racional, sin embargo no me iba a dejar embargar por ese miedo a ellos, tenía a Jake, tenía a Ángela, tenía a mi padre. Tenía mi hogar. No dudé en decírselo a Jacob y él lo aceptó con una sonrisa a regañadientes.

-Además, los Cullen no volverán a formar parte de mi vida.-dije zanjando el tema.

Cuando la noche empezó a caer Jake convenció a Charlie para que me dejara ir a la Push. Jacob hizo caso omiso de mis quejas sobre mi resfriado. Sabía que él lo hacía con la mejor intención pero mi resfriado no se iba a curar si iba a estar sentada al aire libre escuchando leyendas y en plena noche. Pronto me vi sentada al lado de Jacob en su coche.

-Esto es ilegal, al menos debería conducir yo.-dije mirando enfurruñada por la ventana.

-Mi bebé aún está en pruebas, mejor lo llevo yo.-dijo con tono orgulloso.

-¿En pruebas?.-pregunté con voz estrangulada. Debí haber puesto una cara graciosa porque Jacob no se paró de reír en lo que quedaba de camino. Exagerado, pensé mientras me bajaba del coche y sentía esa extraña tranquilidad que te embargaba cuando estabas en La Push. Mandé muy lejos a mi resfriado y me dispuse a divertirme.

Aquel fin de semana volví a olvidarme de los Cullen.

* * *

Quedaba poco menos de dos meses para acabar el instituto, las paredes de éste ya estaban decoradas con el panfletos y carteles de del baile de fin de curso y graduación de los alumnos de último año.

La mayoría de nosotros había recibido las cartas de aceptación en las universidades que queríamos. Ben y Angela seguirían juntos en la universidad de Seattle, Ben soñaba con ser economista y su novia y mejor amiga mía quería ser profesora de párvulo. El caso era que yo siempre estuve segura de que quería seguir estudiando literatura y quizá trabajar en alguna editorial, me encantaba leer, era mi pasión. Pero a última hora esa idea ya no me parecía tan agradable, mi futuro estaba en blanco. Había recibido aceptación de las universidades de California, Phoenix, Alaska, Seattle y Darmouth. Había descartado de inmediato Alaska y Darmouth, eso aun era un misterio para mí, no recordaba haber enviado nunca una carta a Darmouth, ni siquiera podría pagar el primer semestre en esa universidad. Alaska estaba demasiado lejos y hacía demasiado frío, tampoco sé que estaba pensando en el momento en el que envié la carta. Me quedaban tres opciones, y estaba considerando las tres seriamente. Pero mi tiempo se acababa.

Había poca gente comiendo dentro del comedor, aquel día estaba soleado por lo que la mayoría había decidido comer fuera en el aparcamiento, me senté sola a comer mientras divagaba entre mis pensamientos. Levanté la vista por casualidad de la vista y me topé con la mirada de Edward Cullen, desde el encuentro en su casa ellos prácticamente habían desaparecido para mí. Era como si en realidad no estuvieran ahí, miré los ojos verdes de Edward, ahora yo era incapaz de leer que había en ellos. Solo sabía que sus ojos casi hipnotizaban de lo verdes que eran, entonces el me regaló una sonrisa, dejó al descubierto su fina hilera de blancos dientes. Empezó a caminar hacía mi, me tensé involuntariamente, dejaría que le hablase conmigo, al fin y al cabo había sido yo quien le había pedido que me mostrará como era ahora. No tardó en llegar con su paso elegante.

-¿Puedo?.-preguntó señalando la silla, asentí ligeramente. Se sentó sin perder su elegancia. Me miró, me pregunté si buscaba algo en mí.-¿Se ha curado ya tu resfriado?.-noté como mis mejillas se coloreaban un poco.

-Ya estoy curada del todo.-intenté que mi tono de voz sonara amable, tal como el suyo.-¿No comes?.-pregunté. Acababa de darme cuenta que él no tenía bandeja.

-Ya he comido.-sonrió.-Mis hermanos me obligaron a comer fuera con toda la gente.-parecía un poco fastidiado.

-¿No te gustan las multitudes?.-negó sonriendo ligeramente. Parecía contento.-A ti tampoco por lo que veo.-aun me sorprendía su voz, tan aterciopelada y suave, amable casi caballerosa, me hacía creer que era una vil broma del destino, a pesar de que jamás creí en él. Me miró sonriendo de lado.

-¿Siempre haces eso?

-¿El que?.-preguntó confundido.

-Deslumbrar a la gente.

-¿Te he deslumbrado?.-mis mejillas se colorearon.

-No del todo.

-Intentaré mejorar.-se rió, por los mil demonios! Su risa también era musical.

-No lo hagas si quieres que las mujeres tengan una conversación coherente contigo.-me reí.

-Vaya, incluso tu?.-sonrió otra vez de lado.

-No, por dios! Yo soy un bicho raro.

-Yo no te veo antenas, ni tu piel es de color verde.-bromeó.

-Eso es que no sabes nada de mí.-contrarresté yo. Entonces nos quedamos en silencio y su sonrisa se borró.

-Tienes razón, no sé nada de ti. Salvo que eres una excelente estudiante.-mis mejillas se volvieron a colorear.-Podríamos jugar a las 20 preguntas.-dijo con su voz aterciopelada acariciando cada palabra. No sabía si lo hacía a propósito pero su voz me dejaba alelada. En ese momento tocó la campana que tocaba el fin de la comida.

-Tal vez otro día.-dije levantándome.

-¿Y porque no después de clase?.-su mirada guardaba esperanza y súplica. Asentí intentando regalarle una pequeña sonrisa. Creo que funcionó.

Me fui a mi siguiente clase sorprendida.

Primero: había hablado con Edward Cullen sin esperar a que me hiciese una broma pesada.

Segundo: él había hecho sudar mis manos, y no de miedo.

Y tercero: había...leído la mirada de Edward.

En ese momento tuve la certeza de que podría perdonar a Edward y su familia.

Una certeza que no tardaría en volverse duda...

**Edward Pov**

Mi corazón saltaba exaltado por el avance que había tenido con Bella, las clases se me habían pasado realmente lentas a la espera de ir a por Bella al finalizar las clases. Ella era dulce y tierna, seguía siendo como cuando era una niña, pero ya no era un niña, ella era una mujer.

Una mujer fuerte y valiente, dura y a veces incluso fría, pero su mirada la delataba, su dulzura y ternura siempre estaban pintadas en sus profundos ojos y en sus sonrosadas mejillas.

Me sentía cada día culpable. ¿Cómo fui capaz? ¿Cómo pude hacerle tanto daño? Sabía que no podría reparar el pasado, pero podía suavizarlo un poco.

Cuando era pequeño no estaba enamorado de ella, Bella tenía razón, si la hubiese querido no hubiese hecho eso, yo estaba obsesionado con ella. Quería toda su atención para mí, daba igual como me la diese, yo la quería, como posesión, no como persona.

Mientras esperaba en el estacionamiento a que Bella saliera le di las llaves del Volvo a Jasper –el más responsable- y ellos se fueron. Me quedé sentado y entonces la vi salir tranquilamente. Caminaba mirando sus pies como temiendo caerse, al parecer su torpeza seguía ahí.

No estaba enamorado de ella, eso lo tenía claro. No creía volver a sentir algo como la obsesión por ella, tampoco me enamoraría de ella, no la veía de esa manera.

Era mi tipo, delgada y un poco menuda, no tanto como Alice, pelo largo y oscuro y sus ojos, sus ojos me encantaban. Pero Bella era Bella y no la veía como algo más, quizá podríamos llegar a ser amigos, grandes amigos, ella parecía el tipo de persona que cuida a sus amigos.

Decidí acercarme a ella, cuando estaba a dos pasos de distancia ella tropezó con uno de sus pies izquierdos y cayó sobre mí. La sujeté de la cintura haciendo equilibrio sobre mis piernas para evitar que nos cayésemos los dos. Bella levantó la vista y se sonrojó al instante, la solté y ella se separó.

-Sigues siendo torpe.-dije escondiendo una sonrisa.

-Creo que ahora soy peor.-dijo ella mirándome con fastidio, paseó su mirada por el aparcamiento.-¿Se han ido tus hermanos?

-Pensaba que nos podríamos quedar hablando en los bancos.-dije señalando dichos bancos. Asintió no muy convencida, me dijo que esperara y dejó sus cosas en su destartalado coche.

Me senté esperándola y pronto ella se sentó cómoda a mi lado.

-¿Tienes que estar pronto en casa?

-No, Charlie no llega hasta la noche. Me toca.-dijo sonriendo como si supiera algo que yo no.

-¿Te toca?.-pregunté intrigado.

-Si, ya has malgastado dos preguntas, te quedan dieciocho. Es una pregunta y una pregunta.-dijo con suficiencia, la miré con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso no se vale.-refunfuñé, ella me miró sorprendida antes de reír. Nunca la había escuchado reír y juro que su risa me encandiló. En ese momento juré hacerla reír siempre que pudiera.

Aquella tardé descubrí su color preferido, su canción preferida, sus gustos y sus preferencia, cosas que odiaba, descubrí como su mirada brillaba hablando de sus amigos y su fascinación por los clásicos. Al final las veinte preguntas se convirtieron en preguntas eternas. Me contó que no sabía que estudiar, le dije que la literatura era una buena opción para ella, omitiendo el hecho de que yo había mandado al carta a Darmouth por ella. Tenía la sensación de que ella no enviaría una carta ahí, pero Bella era capaz de entrar incluso con beca y ella se merecía estudiar en una gran universidad.

Bella no quería hacer de su pasión su trabajo.

-¿Cuando quiera escapar del trabajo a donde iré? Dudo que tenga ganas de leer.-había dicho ella sonriéndome. Agradecía el esfuerzo, a la hora de la comida ella había intentado sonreírme a pesar de conseguir una sonrisa-mueca bastante falsa ahora le había salido natural y era preciosa.

Descubrí que no sabía mentir y cuando lo hacía eras incapaz de creerle, lo hacía fatal. También descubrí que era pésima contando chistes pero le encantaban y por muy malo que fuera el chiste ella reía sin parar. Y la mayoría de las veces se reía de las caídas de la gente.

-¿No te ríes de tus caídas?

-No, si me cayera una vez al mes me reiría.-había admitido ella.-Pero me caigo casi cada día, ya es una rutina.

-Mírale el lado bueno.-había bromeado yo. Me miró interrogante.-haces de bufón para los demás.-acabé riendo. Ella rió irónicamente.

-Muy gracioso, Edward.

Bella había dicho muy pocas veces mi nombre, pero cuando lo hacía algo en mi pecho se hinchaba, ella estaba luchando por perdonarme.

Cuando se hizo demasiado tarde ella se despidió, mientras la veía alejarse en su coche y esperaba a que mi hermano me fuese a buscar tuve ganas de reír y llorar.

Reír porque me alegraba que ella fuese así, y llorar porque ella jamás mereció nada malo.

Bella Swan estaba de vuelta en mi vida y yo también lucharía para que ella se quedase.

* * *

He tardado muchísimo, lo sé y pido disculpas. Estoy trabajando en mi otro fic, pronto subiré el capitulo de la Costurera.

See u!


	7. Chapter 7

**No soy tu juguete **

**capítulo 7**

**Be pov**

Me desperté gritando, sentí a Charlie en mi puerta pero no entró, pude imaginarme su suspiro y sus pasos de vuelta a su cama. Mi cuerpo temblaba, y mi frente estaba perlada de sudor, mis manos temblaban y por mis mejillas me corrían lagrimas silenciosas.

Sabía lo que el sueño significaba: aléjate de ellos, aléjate de él.

Sabía que Edward era peligroso. Para mí era peligroso, a pesar de que ahora fuera todo un caballero de cuentos con las demás personas. Pero yo no era los demás, yo era Bella.

Cuando ellos me marcaron yo tenía trece años, lo pasé tan mal. Pero pensando con la mente fría y objetiva, lo que ellos hacían no eran más que travesuras molestas e infantiles. Pocas veces hicieron algo realmente malo.

Alice me había roto en una ocasión mi vieja camiseta, y siempre me tiraba la mochila al suelo.

Jasper solo me amenazó de que me alejase de sus hermanos.

Emmet solía estar presente en cada una de mis caídas y torpeza y siempre se reía. Siempre supe que era torpe, pero a veces él preparaba esas bromas. Más de una vez las esquivaba, y le escuchaba resoplar frustrado.

Entonces venía Rosalíe, ella me daba temor, para una niña de esa edad ella ya era hermosa, creo que ella fue la que me hizo sentirme tan mal conmigo misma. Solo con verla me sentía inferior, pero cuando ella me decía que era poca cosa ya era algo de lo que me costaba reponerme.

Edward siempre me miraba, molesto, enfadado. Siempre estaba con Alice, con Emmet, o con Rosalíe cuando estos me molestaban, él era el cabecilla de todos. Cuando me hablaba en ese tono autoritario, toda yo empezaba a temblar. Sabía que muchos de los planes eran cosa de él. A veces vi miradas de lástima hacía mi.

Eran todos tan apuestos, Jasper me lo parecía más. Era el más alejado de mí. Por eso mi admiración hacía él, por eso mi falso enamoramiento hacía él.

Ahí tumbada en mi cama, mirando mi conocido techo, me di cuenta de que al que más miedo tenía era a Jasper, porque él protegía a los demás, porque nunca estaba presente pero de alguna manera siempre estaba ahí. Pero siempre tuve mi extraña obsesión por él, porque de alguna manera anhelaba pertenecer a aquel grupo, porque quería que Jasper me protegiera igual que hacía con ellos.

Recordé cuando me caí por las escaleras, todo, con tanta claridad.

Alice me gritaba que se lo diría a Jasper, y vi en su mirada temor, entonces escuché a Edward, yo me asusté, pero lo enfrentaría. Con los ojos cerrados incluso pude recordar su mirada de admiración antes de yo caer por las escaleras justo cuando él llegó a mi lado. Tan solo me rozó, no fue su culpa.

Quizás también era mi culpa porque nunca fui capaz de enfrentarlos en sus tonterías, siempre me había sentido torpe y tímida antes de que ellos llegaran, lo único que ellos hicieron fue sacar eso a relucir, mostrarme como era realmente.

Torpe y débil.

No. Era torpe y era tímida, pero seguí adelante aunque fuera yéndome, me hicieron daño, porque yo aún no tenía la madurez suficiente para aceptar lo que pasó, porque era una niña y por ende me rebajaba a como eran ellos.

Tenía muy claro que jamás volvería a ser así. Claro que mi torpeza no desaparecería por arte de magia, pero ya no era una niña, había crecido, habían pasado cinco años desde entonces.

-Bella.-mi padre tocó a la puerta-¿Vas a ir al instituto?

-Ya me levanto.-le contesté alzando la voz. Lo sentí bajar las escaleras, aparté la vista del blanco techo y me levanté. Cuando bajé mi padre salía por la puerta, me regaló una mirada preocupada mas no dijo nada.

Salí de casa con tiempo para caminar con calma, Forks era frío incluso en estos meses.

Ya queda poco para acabar. Me dije mientras cruzaba los pasillos abarrotados del instituto, llegué a clase y me senté junto a Ángela, ella también me regaló una mirada de preocupación, seguramente me habían salido ojeras por no poder dormir.

-Estoy bien.-le dije tranquilamente, asintió sonriendo y prestó atención en cuanto el profesor atravesó la puerta.

Aquel día no hablé con los Cullen, en el fondo lo agradecía. Había hablado con Edward hacía unos días, parecía haber cambiado de verdad, podía ver en él una persona distinta, madura y adulta. Pese a ello la pesadilla me había dejado el sabor amargo de mis recuerdos y no tenía ganas de hablar con ellos.

Los exámenes finales se nos lanzaron encima hambrientos de suspensos y reprobados. A penas podía distraerme, dos semanas y el curso acababa, dos semanas en que cada uno de nosotros seguiríamos con nuestras vidas por separado. Y yo, ya había decidido que hacer, y mi futuro no estaba ni en Seattle ni en Phoenix, estaba en California.

Ya había superado la entrevista hacía una semana, había tenido que viajar durante un día entero para llegar. A pesar de que había estado trabajando durante los veranos Charlie me ayudaría con la matrícula.

Todos los del último curso parecíamos zombies, todos menos los Cullen y Hale, siempre perfectos parecían no estresarse con todos los exámenes.

Filosofía, historia, biología, matemáticas, física, lengua, química, todo pasó con tanta rapidez que pronto me vi saliendo del instituto el viernes.

Los vi apoyados en el coche de Edward, parecían tranquilos y alegres. Supongo que en aquel momento todos compartíamos aquel sentimiento. Solo quedaba una semana, y nuestros caminos se volverían a separar.

Estaba orgullosa de mi misma, ya no les tenía miedo, me habían demostrado con sus acciones que de verdad habían cambiado, les gustaba poco y menos llamar la atención a pesar de no poder evitarlo. Mis manos ya no temblaban ni sudaban cuando los veía, pero sobretodo, me sentía bien conmigo misma.

Son cosas de la vida que pasen estos sucesos, era algo que yo debía afrontar y superar para poder avanzar como persona, para poder seguir formándome, si ellos no hubieran aparecido las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes, pero antes o después alguien me habría hecho abrir los ojos y ver que uno debe luchar por si mismo. Caminé fuera del aparcamiento rumbo a casa, todo me había ido bien. Pasaría el primer mes de vacaciones aquí, Renée quería que fuera con ella un mes a Francia y yo le concedería el gusto y el mes antes de entrar a la universidad estatal de california me instalaría allí para conocer todo el campus.

-¡Bella!.-me giré al escuchar como gritaban mi nombre, vi a Alice correr hacía mí, me sonrió, parecía nerviosa.-¿Qué tal te han ido los exámenes?

-Bien, por fin se acaba todo. Era estresante.

-Y que lo digas.-respondió ella, se retorcía las manos y su típico andar seguro de bailarina parecía nervioso.

-¿Pasa algo?.-le pregunté empezando a andar de nuevo.

-Yo... lo siento. De verdad.

-Lo sé, ya lo he olvidado, bueno... todo lo que se puede olvidar. Lo tengo superado. Era algo que debía hacer por mi misma.

-Si no hubiéramos hecho todo eso... ahora seríamos muy buenas amigas.-dijo ella mirando hacía otro lado. Me encogí de hombros.-Tengo razón, suelo tener un sexto sentido para esas cosas.-dijo muy segura de si misma y casi saltando, reí por su actitud.

-Vale, quizá tengas razón.

-¿Qué vas a hacer en vacaciones?

-Pues pasaré una temporada aquí, después me iré con mi madre y más tarde me instalaré en la universidad para poder adaptarme.

-¿Ya sabes a donde vas a ir?

-California.

-Caray, eso está muy lejos.

-¿Y tu?

-Mi familia y yo nos vamos a Italia a pasar todo el verano. Y yo estudiaré diseño en Nueva York, Rosalie viene conmigo. Bueno en verdad todos vamos a ir a la universidad de nueva york, jasper quiere hacer psicología, Rosalie quiere ser asistente social, y Emmet estudiará mecánica.-explicó contenta.

-¿Qué pasa con Edward?.-Alice frunció el ceño.

-En realidad es el único que estudiará lejos de nosotros. Va a Darmouth. Empresariales.

-¿Empresariales?

-Dice que alguien de la familia tiene que seguir con el imperio Cullen o antes o después se desmoronará.-dijo con simpleza, la miré sorprendida. ¿Imperio Cullen?

-Pensé que solo erais hijos de un doctor.

-Bueno, mi familia tiene acciones por todo el mundo y algunas cadenas de hoteles en Italia, Francia, Inglaterra. Y mi abuelo planea extenderse por toda Europa.

-Vaya... no tenía ni idea. Porque estudiar en Darmouth y no en Nueva york.

-Darmouth es mejor respecto a empresariales. Pero no es lo que él quería.

-¿No?

-No. –ella paró y fue cuando me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado a mi casa.-Yo tenía razón, hubiéramos sido grandes amigas. Adiós Bella.

-Espera, ¿vas a ir caminando?.-yo en un estado de locura había hecho el tramo caminando para hacer un trabajo con Jasper. Y juré no repetirlo.

-No, Jasper me viene a buscar.-me sonrió. Asentí y me despedí. Después entré a casa.

Quizás ella tenía razón y hubiéramos sido buenas amigas.

El verano llegó como regalo del cielo, apenas habíamos acabado el instituto, trabajaba media jornada en la tienda de deportes de los Newton para poder sacar mi última paga antes de irme a Francia.

Cada día por la mañana me levantaba temprano para poder llegar a tiempo al trabajo, lo único malo es que sobre el mediodía llegaba Mike y era bastante molesto tener que aguantarle aún fuera de las clases. Francia llegó junto a mi alocada madre, nos tuvo de cabeza a mi y a su marido Phil, no se quería perder nada, y así como llegó también se fue y me vi viajando a California en un avión.

El tiempo es algo que inevitablemente pasa, mi vida corría igual que cualquier otra, ya no solía tener pesadillas infantiles. Estudiaba y sacaba adelante mi carrera, a menudo hablaba con Ángela y nos veíamos en las vacaciones. Hice nuevos amigos, pocos pero buenos.

Jacob había sido mi otra constante en mi vida, seguía siendo mi puerto seguro y seguíamos hablando, cada uno con una vida aparte pero también con una vida en común, era mi mejor amigo y siempre lo sería.

Pocas veces más pensé en los Cullen mientras estuve en la universidad, la fotografía y el diseño se habían convertido en mi vida, no obstante sabía apreciar el arte, me habían enseñado a desarrollar mis propios gustos y supe que me habría gustado fotografiar a cada miembro de la familia Cullen.

Edward y Alice eran en los que más pensaba, ella tenía razón de no habernos topado cuando éramos unos niños habríamos sido buenos amigos, incluso pude imaginarme enamorada de Edward, él había demostrado ser el chico perfecto para mí, silencioso, serio, inteligente y algo sobre protector, pero encantador y alegre.

Lamentablemente había estado ahí para molestarme y para hacerme mi infancia más difícil, eso solo me enseñó algo:

Yo no era el juguete de nadie.

No volví a saber nada de esa familia, y eché de menos una amiga que jamás tuve y un novio que nunca llegué a conocer...

* * *

Que les pareció?

Siento haber tardado tanto, pero me ha costado un poco escribirlo, aun así estoy contenta con el resultado =)

See you!


	8. Chapter 8

**No soy tu juguete**

**Epílogo**

A mis veintisiete años seguía viviendo en California, donde había completado la carrera de diseño y un master en fotografía, trabajaba para una empresa de publicidad, y era mandada diariamente a distintos lugares para fotografiar. Me había especializado en fotografiar personas, me gustaba captar las emociones de la gente.

Fuera de la empresa la cámara siempre me acompañaba en mi bolso junto a un libro, se había convertido también en uno de mis hobbies, claro está, como todos los trabajos a veces me podía pasar horas fotografiando una mesa con tal de que ésta saliera bien para el anuncio. Pese a que me gustaba fotografiar personas, odiaba fotografiar a modelos para anuncios de ropa. No todos los modelos son antipáticos, pero dada que la empresa por la que estaba contratada era una de las mayores y más importantes del país, la mayoría de los modelos eran experimentados y por ende solían tener el ego más alto que el empire states.

Por eso me encontraba en ese momento en un hotel de Nueva York. Había viajado porque debía hacer una sesión de fotos a una modelo —aún no sabía el nombre— para la marca A&J que había estado en lo más alto junto a las marcas más conocidas. La verdad seguía sin saber mucho de moda, Vanesa, mi mejor amiga solía comprarme la ropa para los eventos importantes de la empresa, fuera de ella siempre vestía con mis vaqueros viejos.

No era la primera vez que estaba en Nueva York, aún así me seguía sorprendiendo por la gente, parecían vivir en un mundo a parte siempre con prisa, incluso me parecía difícil tomar un taxi, después de casi quedarme sin voz me pude subir a uno, di la dirección y me llevó. Los edificios aunque no fueran rascacielos parecían acariciar el cielo, pasamos junto a central Park, el corazón de la ciudad y me bajé cuando llegamos a mi destino. El taxista no me dio ni los buenos días. Subí a la planta que me había indicado mi jefe, tras un escritorio elegante había una mujer teñida de rubio entrada ya en años, me miró tras sus gafas redondas sonriendo como se le sonríe a un extraño.

—¿En que te puedo ayudar? —

—Soy la fotógrafa enviada por...

—Ah, si te esperábamos, puedes entrar ya. —me cortó con voz grave. Me tendió un pase, y yo me lo colgué de mi camisa blanca. Pensé que cualquiera se podría hacer pasar por fotógrafo. Fruncí el ceño y me dirigí a la única puerta que había. La señora me abrió desde su puesto y yo pasé. Me sorprendí por el tamaño de la sala. Aquello era enorme, gente corriendo de lado a lado, unos grandes ventanales desde donde fácilmente podía ver toda la ciudad, entonces un hombre me cogió del brazo.

—Por aquí, se están poniendo de los nervios, porque la fotógrafa no aparece. —volví a fruncir el ceño, sin duda la gente en Nueva York estaba rematadamente loca, vivían en su propia burbuja.

—Disculpe pero me dijeron que debía estar aquí a las once y media, y son las... once y veinticinco. —respondí consultando mi reloj.

—Ya bueno, lo siento señorita. ¡Ten cuidado con eso, niña!. —le gritó a una joven que llevaba dos cuadros en sus brazos. —Cosas de modelos supongo. —siguió hablando como si no hubiese gritado hacía unos segundos. Nos cruzamos con más gente corriendo y corrigiendo cosas de último minuto. Me tropecé tres veces con cables que había por los suelos y me sonrojé ante la mirada fastidiada del hombre. Que hombre más molesto, pensé enfadada. —Ya llegamos, espera aquí. —supuse que sería ahí donde tendría que trabajar, todo estaba forrado en blanco y había varios focos de luces apagados, los ventanales estaban al lado por lo que se podrían aprovechar las vistas y la luz. Ya me estaba haciendo la idea cuando una persona bajita apreció frente a mí.

—Aquí esta la fotógrafa, jefa. —dijo el hombre con voz mansa, tuve ganas de asesinarle. Entonces la reconocí, estaba más guapa que la última vez que la vi, seguía llevando el pelo corto, más moderno y seguía vistiendo como si fuera la primera dama, Alice Cullen seguía siendo ella misma. La miré, tenía ganas de marcharme, pensé que jamás la volvería a ver, habían pasado casi diez años desde la última vez. A&J... caí en la cuenta de que debía ser Alice y Jasper, ella quería ser diseñadora y había conseguido su sueño, vi en sus ojos que ella también me había reconocido. Sonrió.

—Alice Hale. —me tendió la mano sonriendo. —Encantada de conocerte.

—Isabella Swan., igualmente. —respondí extrañada. Ella se había casado con Jasper, y eso no me molestó. Sonreí. Alice me cogió y empezó a parlotear sobre que era lo que quería conseguir con la sesión de fotos. Los modelos esperaban maquillados en unos sillones hablando entre ellos. Trabajar con Alice fue más fácil de lo que me hubiera imaginado, me trataba como si acabara de conocerme y entonces caí en la cuenta. Las palabras que me dijo cuando era adolescente vinieron a mí como un rayo cuando acabé de recoger mi cámara.

—_Presiento que seremos grandes amigas._

Alice hacía como si me acabara de conocer, me pregunté si querría ser mi amiga, esta era otra oportunidad. Me invitó a comer y yo acepté, me encontré hablando con ella sobre nuestras vidas como si fuéramos viejas amigas. Recordando si dolor y riendo ante lo que nos había tocado vivir. Me sentí plena y supe que podría seguir hablando con ella durante mucho tiempo sin cansarme.

La primera vez que la vi me hizo daño.

La segunda vez que la vi ella había cambiado.

La tercera vez que la vi yo ya la había perdonado.

Me habló de su matrimonio y de su intento fallido de tener hijos, me habló de su familia, menos de Edward. Me pregunté porqué, y la curiosidad me invadió. Me preguntó sobre mi vida personal y le dije que había salido con algunos hombres pero que no había funcionado. Ella sonrió.

—Entonces te voy a presentar a alguien. —la miré con miedo y ella empezó a reír. — Vamos Bella, no seas cobarde. —Además, por la hora que es, debe de estar apareciendo. Porque si no... lo mato. —reí ante la expresión de su cara, seguía pareciendo una niña en el cuerpo de una mujer. Me frunció el ceño y por un momento creí que me iba a sacar la lengua. Miró hacía la puerta del restaurante y sonrió. —Ya ha llegado, aplazaré mis planes de asesinato. —sentí como alguien se acercaba y se paraba tras de mí.

—Siento haber tardado tanto. Tenía trabajo. —Alice se paró y yo con ella, la voz me había dejado aturdida. Y le vi. Era alto, sus hombros eran anchos y se podían adivinar los músculos de sus brazos bajo el traje de marca que llevaba, tenía el nudo de la corbata suelto y el pelo cobrizo despeinado, le miré a los ojos topándome con sorpresa con esas esmeraldas que creía olvidadas.

-Bella, te presento a mi hermano. Edward Cullen.

-Isabella Swan, encantada. —sonreí ante sus sorpresa y le tendí la mano, el la cogió casi como si temiera que me fuese a desvanecer.

* * *

Hay gente que no cree en el destino, otras dicen que las casualidades no existen.

En aquel momento no supe si aquellos encuentros con la familia Cullen —sobretodo con Alice y Edward— estaban predestinados o eran simple casualidad.

Solo supe que era la tercera vez que aparecían en mi vida, quizás para intentar quedarse en ella como habían intentado hacer las otras dos veces.

Y hoy sé... que a la tercera va la vencida.

FIN

* * *

Fiiiiiiiiiin.

Espero de verdad con ansias que les haya gustado, es un epílogo más bien corto; la verdad es que no tenía muy claro si hacerlo o no, pero me he quedado contenta con el resultado y espero vuestra reacción.

Por último y lo más importante: muchísimas gracias a todos vosotros que habéis seguido este fic, a los que habéis comentado, a los que no, a los que solo se leyeron un capítulo, a los que se leyeron todos, a los que lo volvieron a leer, y a los que solo lo miraron. Pero al fin y al cabo, gracias a todos quienes notaron esta historia.

Pd. Pronto se acabaré mi otro fic: La costurera. He vuelto a subir el primer capítulo de No quiero que seas mi amiga, y en cuanto acabé el de La costurera subiré otro, y me gustaría que os pasarais por el.

Gracias! : )


End file.
